1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to high dynamic range imaging.
2. Description of the Related Art
A standard image sensor comprises an array of photodetector cells, providing signals representative of the illumination levels received by the different photodetectors. Such a sensor may acquire a digitized image of a scene, or digital image. Such a sensor can however only discriminate a finite number of levels of illumination received by each photodetector. It is thus not always possible to capture the entire illumination range or dynamic range available in a scene with a single level of photodetector exposure, especially when the scene has a high contrast.
To obtain a high dynamic range image, it has already been provided to successively acquire two images of a same scene with different levels of exposure of the sensor, and then to merge these images in a high dynamic range image, wherein the values of the image points or pixels corresponding to the darkest areas of the scene are based on the values of the corresponding pixels of the image acquired with the highest exposure level, and the values of the pixels corresponding to the brightest areas in the scene are based on the values of the corresponding pixels of the image acquired with the lowest exposure level.